the_amazing_dinosaur_adventure_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Theropod Trio (The Great Longneck Migration)
Plot The 1st of the Theropods to appear in the film is the Gray Albertosaurus, who first appears a little over half an hour into the film when Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy, and Snowflake are looking for Luke. After traveling through a swamp and escaping a Nothosaurus, the 5 children are tired, and cannot see the sleeping Theropod next to them. Alex runs into The Albertosaurus's snout and immediately falls asleep and the other children curl up next to the Albertosaurus's body, thinking it's a boulder. The next day, Sunflower tries to get her friends to wake up so they can continue searching for Luke. Sunflower hears snoring and gets Snowflake to wake up. Sunflower still hears snoring and thinks Snowflake has fallen asleep again, but quickly realizes it's not Snowflake who is snoring. The 5 children see that what they thought was a boulder is a Gray Theropod (1st Albertosaurus), and in her shock, Sunflower screams, waking up the Albertosaurus. The Albertosaurus growls and roars at the 5 children and then gives chase. While running through the spooky Jungle, the 5 children turn spotted a rock wall and into a small cave, when the Albertosaurus comes around the bend, she looks around, roars into the air, and she continues walking along. When an elderly Apatosaurus named (Chris) talks to the 5 children, he mentions that Theropods are being big, but dumb, and that the 5 children fooled the Albertosaurus good. Later, about an hour into the film, after Alex finds Luke who is with a male Brachiosaurus named (Adrian), they see an Orange-Brown Theropod (2nd Albertosaurus) appear behind a rock and run towards them, who is revealed to be chasing Sunflower, Tulip, Daisy, and Snowflake. While the 2nd Albertosaurus chases the 7 children, he is intercepted by Chris and hits a tree, causing it to crash down on him. He pushes the tree off himself but is immediately whipped in the face by Chris's mighty tail, who slips and falls down from the force of it, due to his burnt foot. The 2nd Albertosaurus then goes towards Chris who can't get up due to his burnt foot, but slips on some incoming rocks that are knocked down the hill by Adrian. Meanwhile, Luke's uncle named (Dallas) wakes up, wondering where Luke is. He hears the 2nd Albertosaurus's roars, and heads to the outside of the crater. While the 4 children roll more rocks at the 2nd Albertosaurus, Luke, Sunflower, and Snowflake head over to save Chris, but the 2nd Albertosaurus gets up faster and rams into Chris, knocking him down again. As the 2nd Albertosaurus approaches Chris once again, Dallas shows up distracts the 2nd Albertosaurus by rolling a large rock down the hill and calling the 2nd Albertosaurus a rock head. The 2nd Albertosaurus turns and he and Dallas both charge at each other. Meanwhile Chris makes it to his feet, albeit in pain. Before the 2 meet, Bron turns and slides down the hill, whipping the 2nd Albertosaurus's leg with his tail to make him trip. The 2nd Albertosaurus immediately gets up and bites Dallas's leg, but is hit in the face by Chris's tail. While focusing on Chris, the 2nd Albertosaurus is kicked in the face by Dallas's power foot, causing the 2nd Albertosaurus to roll down the hill, and is knocked unconscious. As the 2 Sauropods and the 7 children they are safe, a Green Theropod (3rd Albertosaurus) appears and runs around the crater towards Bron. The 1st Albertosaurus from spooky swamp earlier appears as well, near Luke, Sunflower, and Chris. Just then, the 2nd Albertosaurus wakes up and roars, telling his pack members to fight the 2 Sauropods. The 3rd Albertosaurus then focuses its attention on Dallas and drives him further down the hill towards the recovering 2nd Albertosaurus. Luke sees Dallas's situation and runs down to help him. The 3rd Albertosaurus diverts its attention to Luke, but before it can attack the Luke, Luke's father slams into it. The 3rd Albertosaurus shakes his head and proceeds towards Luke's father . Meanwhile Luke's mother runs down the hill to help her husband. While the remaining 2 Albertosaurus are fighting, the 2nd Albertosaurus finally recovers from rolling down the hill and charges at Dallas, fighting him again. Luke comes to help his uncle, but Dallas says he can handle the 2nd Albertosaurus. Meanwhile just as the 3rd Albertosaurus corners Luke's father against a high ledge, Luke's mother charges into it from behind and Luke's father lowers his neck and the 3rd Albertosaurus tumbles down the ledge into the trees below. With 1 Albertosaurus down, Tulip, Alex, Daisy, Snowflake, and Adrian ran over to help Sunflower and Chris fight the 1st Albertosaurus. Chris whips the 1st Albertosaurus's face 3 times with his tail, while Sunflower tries to escape from getting hurt. The 1st Albertosaurus shakes his head off and roars before pushing into Chris's side and knocking him over. Sunflower charges at the 1st Albertosaurus's left foot, causing her to get off-balance, while Adrian runs underneath the 1st Albertosaurus's right foot and pushes against it, causing her to fall backwards and roll down the hill. Meanwhile the 2nd Albertosaurus continues to try to bite Dallas, but the 1st Albertosaurus's full body slams into the 2nd Albertosaurus, knocking them both down to the bottom of the hill. The 2 Albertosaurus get up as the Solar Eclipse starts, and the Albertosaurus trio attempt to follow Dallas up the hill, but they stopped to watch the Eclipse. During the Solar Eclipse, the Albertosaurus trio roar and snarl at the Eclipse. The Albertosaurus trio are scared off near the end of the Solar Eclipse. Their whereabouts remain unknown.